


Начало

by Da_Lila



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lila/pseuds/Da_Lila
Summary: Кара должна была оттолкнуть Ли, он не должен был ее целовать, но это просто случилось. Снова.





	Начало

«Я смогу», — сосредоточенно думает Кара.  
  
Закинув ноги на тюремную койку, она делает одно отжимание за другим. Пот струйками стекает по лбу и шее, руки дрожат от напряжения, но Старбак не обращает на это внимание. Главное — не сбиться с темпа. Даже несмотря на то, что тело практически отказывается ее слушать.  
  
Он стоит там — Кара это знает — и смотрит. Собирает все свое мужество, чтобы натянуть обратно маску самоуверенного циника и сделать свой голос небрежным, лишенным чего-либо, кроме сарказма. Но Старбак готова поклясться, что это удается ему гораздо труднее, чем он ожидал.  
  
Именно потому она не поднимает глаз — дает время им обоим привыкнуть к напряжению, пропитывающему воздух всякий раз, когда они оказываются рядом.  
  
— Как это знакомо… — Ли, наконец, берет себя в руки и осуждающе качает головой.  
  
Кара медленно поворачивает голову и впервые пересекается с ним взглядом. Хочет сказать что-то едкое, но слова, черт бы их побрал, отказывают складываться в предложения.  
  
Два года… Боги, она не видела его два года, но сейчас, когда он стоит напротив, прямо за металлической решеткой камеры, ей кажется, что не прошло и дня.  
  
Кара сглатывает и поднимается на ноги. Ей всегда проще смотреть проблеме в лицо, а лицо Ли, определенно, давно является ее главной проблемой.  
  
Старбак ухмыляется и нарочито снисходительно произносит:  
  
— Капитан Адама, сэр. — Она знает, что Ли не понравится такой тон — _или, наоборот, чересчур понравится,_ — поэтому она продолжает свое наступление: — Жаль, что не смогла отдать вам честь вместе с другими пилотами, — ее взгляд быстро пробегается по телу Аполло и возвращается к его лицу. — Они как следует целовали вам задницу?  
  
Она дразнит его, хотя вовсе не собиралась этого делать. Но так проще, словесные спарринги — хорошо знакомая ей территория. К тому же, Кара уверена: Ли заслужил подобное обращение.  
  
_Ведь он виноват не меньше, чем она._  
  
Аполло быстро перехватывает эстафету. Он рад, что Старбак выбрала этот путь. Ему тоже так проще.  
  
— И за что на этот раз? — спрашивает он, обводя взглядом камеру.  
  
Явное игнорирование ее не менее явной провокации. Ну что ж — Кара ухмыляется — она только начала.  
  
— Ударила старшего по званию говнюка, — с вызовом отвечает девушка.  
  
— А-а-а, — Ли запрокидывает голову назад и улыбается.  
  
Кара пытается не думать о том, что в эту секунду ее сердце пропускает удар.  
  
— Похоже, ты весь день хотела это сказать, — добавляет Ли.  
  
Она буравит его тяжелым взглядом, пытается казаться равнодушной… и не выдерживает. Каким-то странным образом Ли Адама действует на нее словно хорошая сигара. Она знает, что не должна так себя с ним чувствовать, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Несмотря на все, что было между ними в прошлом, Каре хочется отбросить эти глупые словесные игры и просто… улыбнуться ему в ответ.  
  
— Почти весь день, — уголки ее губ предательски вздрагивают.  
  
— Ясно, — глаза Аполло озорно вспыхивают.  
  
Этот его взгляд — немного скромный, но в то же время дерзкий, и такой… личный, только для нее предназначенный… Она все еще помнит его. И отчаянно скучает. Даже несмотря на то, что всей душой ненавидит.  
  
Пытаясь скрыть собственную неловкость, Кара опирается на решетку камеры и как бы между прочим спрашивает:  
  
— Так сколько времени прошло?  
  
— Два года, — отвечает Ли, и его взгляд моментально тускнеет.  
  
Ей больно видеть его таким. Но Каре не нравится ход собственных мыслей, поэтому она решает ударить по самому больному месту — и его, и себя.  
  
— Два года, — протягивает она. — А ведь как будто всего два месяца с похорон.  
  
Ли вздрагивает.  
  
— Да… — после паузы отвечает он.  
  
Кара чувствует себя последней сволочью. Ее успокаивает лишь то, что ей сейчас больно так же, как и ему.  
  
— Старик держится молодцом, — тон девушки смягчается, — но мы редко говорим об этом, может два-три раза в год. Он все еще переживает.  
  
Лицо Аполло превращается в каменную маску, когда Кара упоминает Адаму-старшего. И она снова проклинает себя, понимая, за что именно Ли винит отца. _Ошибочно винит_ , поправляет себя Старбак.  
  
— Я его не видел, — отрезает Ли.  
  
— Почему? — глупый вопрос, но Каре необходимо выяснить, по-прежнему ли ненависть Ли к Старику сильнее уз, связывающих их.  
  
Аполло молчит, смотря на девушку исподлобья, тяжелым недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Кара, — предупреждает он, — не начинай.  
  
— И долго ты будешь с ним так? — не выдерживает Трейс.  
  
Фрак, ей следует рассказать ему правду! Сказать, что это она виновата в смерти Зака, и только она. Но вместо этого Кара говорит:  
  
— Он потерял сына, Ли…  
  
— И кто в этом виноват? — желваки на лице Аполло напрягаются и на какую-то долю секунды, Каре кажется, что он знает правду.  
  
— Все тот же Ли, — качает она головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, — ты не меняешься.  
  
Смятение на его лице превращается в гримасу боли:  
  
— Зак был моим братом.  
  
_«И ты предал его»,_ — мысленно добавляет Кара, понимая, что Ли сейчас думает о том же.  
  
— А мне кем он был? Никем?  
  
_«Ты тоже предала его»,_ — читается на лице Аполло, и это моментально отрезвляет Старбак: ее плечи напрягаются, губы сжимаются в прямую линию, а взгляд буквально прожигает своей отчужденностью.  
  
— Я не это имел ввиду, — поправляется Ли, — и вообще…  
  
Кара не дает ему договорить фразу, и так прекрасно понимая, чем это чревато. Она не хочет переходить эту невидимую грань, начинать _тот самый_ разговор, который они два года предпочитали обходить стороной.  
  
— Знаешь что, — грубо добавляет она, — иди-ка ты отсюда. А то я сейчас ударю еще одного старшего по званию говнюка.  
  
Как ни странно, оскорбление не достигает цели: лицо Ли смягчается, веки вздрагивают, и он всем своим видом дает Каре понять, что ощущает на плечах тот же груз вины, что и она.  
  
Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Затем Аполло едва заметно кивает и уходит.  
  
Кара провожает его взглядом до самого ангарного люка и только потом выдыхает. Чувство, что Ли Адама только что вывернул ее душу наизнанку, не покидает ее ни на минуту.

***

Атака сайлонов и внезапно начавшаяся война позволяют Каре с головой окунуться в творящееся вокруг сумасшествие. Первый бой на списанном и превращенном в музейный экспонат вайпере, ядерный удар по «Галактике», неудачное приземление — все это захлестывает настолько, что она на какое-то время забывает причину всего этого – _войну_ — и чувствует лишь драйв полета.  
  
— А я-то думала, что у меня с двигателем! — фыркает Старбак, осматривая свой изрядно помятый истребитель.  
  
— Нам придется его демонтировать, — отвечает Тирол. — Не представляю, как вы на нем летели, тем более смогли сесть.  
  
— Меня сейчас не это волнует! — огрызается Кара. — Где Фроснан? Или он починит мне гироскоп, или я его на флаг порву!  
  
— Он погиб, сэр, — после паузы отвечает Шеф. — Во время пожара.  
  
Реальность обрушивается на Кару со всей стремительностью. Она до крови прикусывает щеку, чтобы не выругаться вслух.  
  
— Какие потери? — отрешенно интересуется она.  
  
— Восемьдесят пять, — отвечает Тирол, отводя взгляд.  
  
Они не смотрят друг на друга — это своеобразное правило, известное всем во флотилии. Каждый солдат понимает, что потери на войне неизбежны, эмоции только мешают выполнению обязанностей, и лишь хладнокровие и умение закрывать собственные чувства на замок позволяют выстоять. Позже они воздадут честь погибшим. Если, конечно, выживут…  
  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Кара разворачивается и направляется к выходу. Горечь волнами расползается внутри, и прежде, чем она понимает истоки этого беспокойства, Тирол окликает ее:  
  
— И, лейтенант… Не знаю, может вы уже слышали об Аполло, но…  
  
Яркая вспышка света на миг ослепляет Кару.  
  
— Что слышала? — резко останавливается она.  
  
Тирол молча опускает голову. Ему не нужно больше ничего говорить — Старбак и так понимает, _что_ это значит.  
  
Она думала, ничто не сможет ее ранить сильнее смерти Зака. Она ошибалась. Резкая боль сжимает грудь, окружающие звуки сливаются в сплошной звенящий гул, заставляя виски пульсировать от напряжения.  
  
— Ясно, — только и удается выдавить из себя Каре в попытке побороть подступающую истерию.  
  
Сейчас война, а она, черт возьми, лучший пилот этого флота. Она нужна им. Она должна держаться. Поэтому, пытаясь ухватиться за любой повод, который поможет ей сохранить самообладание, Кара интересуется у Тирола:  
  
— О Шерон что-нибудь слышно?  
  
— Ничего, сэр, — глядя перед собой в одну точку, отвечает Шеф.  
  
И Кара понимает, что это не только ее горе. Каждый потерял кого-то на этой едва начавшейся войне.

***

Экстренный прыжок дает экипажу небольшую передышку.  
  
Оказавшись в каюте пилотов, Кара стягивает грязную униформу. Боль разрывает сознание на части, проникает в каждую клетку тела и заставляет вновь и вновь проклинать судьбу — за то, что отобрала столько жизней, за то, что позволила погибнуть _ему_ , за то, наконец, что сейчас Кара не может сделать ту единственную вещь, о которой мечтает, — напиться до беспамятства.  
  
Сморгнув злые слезы, Старбак вытаскивает из-под зеркала на двери шкафчика фото. Единственное фото братьев Адама, которое у нее сохранилось. Бережно разглаживает ту часть с Ли, которую она раньше прятала, смотрит некоторое время на его лицо, затем переводит взгляд на улыбающегося Зака.  
  
Она виновата перед обоими братьями в одинаковой мере. Кара знает это, и всегда знала. И ей уже никогда не заслужить их прощения.  
  
Она словно роковое звено, связывающее две смерти. Может, не зря мать всегда называла Кару отродьем Аида? Может, все дело в ней, и именно она, Кара, погубила обоих этих мужчин лишь тем, что встретилась им на пути?  
  
Пытаясь отогнать разрушительное чувство вины, Кара ставит на место разглаженную фотографию, где видно обоих братьев. Но смотрит она сейчас не на Зака — только на Ли. Мысленно говорит ему все, что хотела бы сказать, признается в том, что никогда бы не отважилась сказать вслух, и знает, что всю оставшуюся жизнь будет корить себя за подобную слабость — любовь к брату своего жениха, — но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
  
Она прислоняется лбом к холодной поверхности зеркала и прикрывает глаза. Лишь напряженно дергающаяся венка на шее выдает всю степень ее переживаний. Спустя некоторое время, Кара делает глубокий вдох и произносит вслух:  
  
— Боги Кобола, услышьте мою молитву. Успокойте души всех тех, кто погиб сегодня, — каждое слово дается ей с трудом и, прежде чем продолжить, Кара сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком. — Особенно за душой Ли Адамы присмотрите…

***

Помнить в малейших деталях то, что хотелось бы навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти, невыносимо. Но еще невыносимее — забыть. Особенно сейчас, когда воспоминания — это все, что осталось.

Кара помнит, как впервые увидела его. Тогда еще не знакомый ей Ли Адама пришел на их с Заком новоселье. Счастливая, по уши влюбленная в своего жениха, Кара открыла дверь и замерла на пороге с открытым ртом. Едва увидев Ли, она поняла: именно он _тот самый_. Это чувство моментально проросло в душе, пустило корни, окружающий мир перестал иметь значение. Но только до тех пор, пока реальность не обрушилась на голову, словно ушат ледяной воды.  
  
Когда Кара осознала, что мужчина, стоящий напротив с таким же нескрываемым удивлением и восхищением на лице, является братом ее жениха – _о боги, жениха!_ — ей показалось, что судьба только что отправила ее в нокаут. Взяв себя в руки, Кара улыбнулась своей самой открытой улыбкой (просто потому что не могла улыбнуться ему иначе), и пригласила Ли в дом.  
  
Ужин прошел словно в тумане. Она пила амброзию, чересчур громко смеялась и делала вид, что все прекрасно, но уже тогда понимала, что никогда не сможет быть столь же безмятежно счастливой, как еще пару часов назад.  
  
Появление Ли Адамы полностью перевернуло ее жизнь. Но он был братом Зака, и это сразу перечеркивало даже намек на что-либо между ним и Карой.  
  
Тем не менее, соблазн оказался неимоверно велик: пьяные, окрыленные обществом друг друга, совершенно позабыв о сопящем на диване Заке, они не устояли. Ли, любящий брат, и Кара, не менее любящая невеста, просто забыли о младшем Адаме.  
  
Поцелуй Ли показался Каре неземным. Никто и никогда еще _так_ ее не целовал. Никого и никогда _так_ не целовала она.  
  
Они забрались прямо на обеденный стол; краем сознания Кара понимала, что это, пожалуй, самая безрассудная вещь из всего, что она совершала. И ей это нравилось, черт возьми! Настолько, что только сейчас, в объятиях Ли, она осознала, что вот оно — то мгновение, ради которого нужно жить.  
  
И если бы не бокал, случайно опрокинутый Карой, и не Зак, пробурчавший во сне что-то в самый ответственный момент, это шальное безумство стало бы роковым.  
  
Кара позднее не раз размышляла об этом судьбоносном для всех моменте. Что было бы, застань Зак невесту и брата за тем, что они собирались сделать? Возможно, в конечном итоге это спасло бы ему жизнь? Он порвал бы с Карой и не полез в вайпер в тот роковой день. Или все сложилось бы ровно так, как сложилось?  
  
Как бы то ни было, больше ни Ли, ни Кара не позволяли себе лишнего. Взяв себя в ежовые рукавицы, они держались друг от друга на расстоянии. И неважно, что воздух искрил от напряжения каждый раз, когда они оказывались в одном помещении. Так было правильно.  
  
Лишь однажды оборона Ли дала трещину. Это случилось в день гибели Зака. Они готовились к показательному вылету, для младшего Адамы это был всего третий полет на истребителе, и он все еще чувствовал себя неуверенно за штурвалом. Кара была его инструктором и знала об этом, но желание Зака летать было настолько велико, что рука не поднималась разрушить его мечту.  
  
Сфотографировавшись на память (втроем — по настоянию фотографа), они разошлись по раздевалкам. Ли застал Кару врасплох, появившись в женском туалете. Щелкнув замком, он притянул девушку к себе и резко, без каких-либо объяснений, поцеловал. И снова она утонула в этом ощущении, только на этот раз не было пьяной эйфории, на которую можно было бы списать происходящее. Кара должна была оттолкнуть Ли, он не должен был ее целовать, но это просто случилось. Снова.  
  
Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, чувство вины захлестнуло их с новой силой. Они оба любили Зака, но не могли побороть себя. Ли до умопомрачения хотел женщину собственного брата — и презирал себя за это. Кара же ненавидела Ли — за то, что был единственной слабостью, которую она не в силах преодолеть.  
  
Когда он ушел, она еще долго сидела в раздевалке. Настолько, что пропустила ставшее традиционным наставление Зака перед полетом. Он взлетел, так и не увидев ее, а потом уже было поздно…  
  
Зак не справился с маневром и угодил прямиком в крыло другого истребителя, задев топливный бак. Мгновенный взрыв унес сразу две жизни.  
  
Позднее, Кара подумает о том, не за ее ли грехи боги наказали Зака? Вместо того, чтобы подарить ему «поцелуй на удачу», который, как она верила, был своеобразным оберегом младшего Адамы, она сидела в раздевалке, размышляя над тем, каким именно способом расторгнет помолвку.  
  
Ли винил во всем отца, который заставил Зака пойти в летное училище. Он не знал всей правды, а Кара не могла тогда спокойно об этом говорить. Но не только отца Ли считал виновным — он знал, что предательство, совершенное им по отношению к собственному брату, навсегда останется висеть тяжким грузом на его совести. Это давило настолько сильно, что Аполло принял предложение руководства и отправился служить на один из современных звездных крейсеров.  
  
Кара решила, что это к лучшему. Она боялась, что вообще никогда не сможет взглянуть на Ли, не испытав при этом разъедающего чувства вины. Поэтому тоже приняла предложение Адамы-старшего и присоединилась к экипажу «Галактики».  
  
Никто не мог знать, что судьба снова сведет их вместе.

Кара раз за разом прокручивает в голове последний разговор с Ли. Вздрагивает, вспоминая тот взгляд, который он бросил на нее перед уходом — словно чувствовал, что может не вернуться.  
  
Гаечный ключ выскальзывает из руки и больно ударяет Кару по плечу.  
  
— Фрак! — ругается Старбак — через час она должна быть в строю, а эта консервная банка категорически отказывается подчиняться.  
  
Она продолжает копаться в панели управления вайпера, но видит перед собой лишь образ выходящего из камеры Ли. Настолько реальный, что когда он останавливается и улыбается, Каре кажется, что ее рассудок таки не выдержал нагрузки и ушел в свободное плавание.  
  
— Привет, — вдруг говорит «образ» таким настоящим голосом Ли Адамы, что Каре невольно хочется прикрыть глаза и прослушать это короткое слово еще тысячу раз.  
  
Она делает глубокой вдох и моргает. Но Ли вовсе не исчезает — только лишь улыбается еще сильнее.  
  
Тогда Кара медленно выкатывается из-под вайпера, все еще не веря собственным глазам. Ли протягивает руку, и Старбак изумленно принимает ее, позволяя помочь себе подняться, хотя раньше бы сочла подобный жест за оскорбление.  
  
Понимание того, что Ли, живой и невредимый, сейчас стоит перед ней, приходит к Каре постепенно. Она в жизни не испытывала большей радости. Хочется броситься ему на шею, но вместо этого Кара лишь стоит напротив, со слегка приоткрытым от восторга ртом и горящими от счастья глазами.  
  
— Я думала, ты погиб, — наконец выдавливает из себя Старбак и тут же мысленно клянет себя за трусость. _Не это следует сказать ему, не это._  
  
Ли, как всегда, понимает без слов.  
  
— А я думал, что тебя посадили, — парирует он.  
  
Кара улыбается — совсем как девчонка, которой впервые подарили щенка. Чувствует себя невероятно глупой. И счастливой.  
  
— Это хорошо — ошибаться, — кивает она.  
  
— Ну… могла бы уже привыкнуть, — отвечает Ли.  
  
— Стараюсь как могу.  
  
Ли вдруг перестает быть шутливым, его лицо принимает серьезное выражение, и он смотрит на девушку долгим, пристальным взглядом.  
  
Ему не нужно ничего говорить — она и так знает.  
  
Два года Кара пыталась забыть его прикосновения и то невероятное чувство целостности, которое она испытывала рядом с ним. Не получилось.  
  
Она едва не потеряла его… Фрак, да она могла сотни раз потерять его — во время атаки сайлонов, во время погони за рейдерами или еще по какой-то глупой причине — но он сейчас здесь. И на этот раз Каре не хочется рисковать.  
  
Она протягивает руку, но та замирает в сантиметре от его лица. Ли напряженно ждет дальнейших действий Кары. В ее глазах появляются слезы, но Старбак тут же смаргивает их. Рука, застывшая рядом с его лицом, слегка дрожит.  
  
И Ли понимает.  
  
Кара просто не может коснуться его сейчас. Иначе они оба не сдержатся и прямо посреди ангарной палубы, наполненной пилотами и техниками, устроят шоу.  
  
Он перехватывает ее руку. Затем поворачивает ладонью к себе и прижимает к губам — и не важно, что руки Кары перепачканы машинным маслом, Ли плевать.  
  
Даже от этого простого прикосновения по телу разносятся импульсы, и Кара, судорожно втянув воздух, мягко освобождает ладонь из руки Ли. И улыбается. Нежно и так непривычно. Только однажды он видел эту улыбку — когда Кара впервые открыла ему дверь своей квартиры.  
  
Ли знает, что просто не может не коснуться ее сейчас, поэтому до хруста сжимает кулаки и отводит взгляд.  
  
— Ну и… — задает он первый попавшийся вопрос, — как идет ремонт?  
  
Кара с удовольствием перестраивается на эту более безопасную для них волну.  
  
— В процессе, — пожимает она плечами. — Через час пташка будет готова к вылету.  
  
Ли еще тяжело говорить. И даже просто смотреть на Кару тяжело. Холодный душ определенно пришелся бы кстати.  
  
— Ты теперь новый КАГ? — неловко интересуется Старбак, пытаясь разрядить повисшее молчание.  
  
— Так мне сказали, — отвечает Ли.  
  
— Это хорошо, — кивает Кара. — Мне бы этого точно не хотелось. Да и член у меня маловат для такой работы, — невзначай добавляет она.  
  
Ли изумленно округляет глаза, а затем прыскает со смеху. Кара улыбается до ушей.  
  
Голос, звучащий в динамиках, сообщает о собрании ремонтной бригады в палубном ангаре, и это значит, что сейчас здесь будет слишком людно.  
  
Едва заметно кивнув на прощание, Ли уходит. Кара провожает его взглядом. Они знают: пусть существующему миру настал конец, но для них двоих все только начинается…


End file.
